Episode 2489
Mikey Episode Number: 2489 Date: Sunday, May 1, 1994 Sponsors: I, U, 0 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert wants to sort his paper clips, but he can't concentrate because Ernie is counting fruit. Bert decides to wait until Ernie is done. This proves to be a bad idea: after counting all of the fruit in the bowl, Ernie begins to count all the fruits of which he has zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock! Song | style="text-align: center"|"My Hero, Zero" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots shows Gordon and some kids "That's Talkin' Scat." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog gives the scoop on Humpty Dumpty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|How Now Brown and the Moo Wave perform the song "Danger's No Stranger." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Various renderings of the word DANGER. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Stranger Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little Red Riding Hood uses a map to get to Grandma's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count Sleeps over at Ernie & Bert's Part 1 The Count sleeps in Bert's bed while Bert sleeps on the couch. Ernie tells the Count that he can count sheep to get to sleep, but it never dawned on Ernie that the Count never gets tired of counting. He stays up all night counting sheep, to Ernie's detriment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count Sleeps over at Ernie & Bert's Part 2 It's the next morning. The Count had a good night, but he didn't sleep. His counting kept Ernie up, and now Ernie is walking and counting huge numbers like a zombie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: What Are Kids Called |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|One of Us Now from The Great Valley Adventure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Robin the Frog, Kermit's nephew. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Kickin’ Mule” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens and Bob Dorough sing "No More Kings" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|The Scallions sing "Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Rocky performs "Cry" from his crib. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt sings a special rewritten version of "Y Andalé" with a mariachi band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard walks through a door. A boy in pajamas tries to imitate him without success. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts down to 0 as he eats his soup |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) sings a song all about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Muppet lettuce (Frank Oz), bread (Jim Henson), cheese (Kathryn Mullen), butter (Jerry Nelson), and ham (Richard Hunt) argue on who an Anything Muppet girl should have for a snack. They all cooperate to make a sandwich. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An owl and a bluebird work out a compromise |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Hoots announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide